In order to develop future prevention and treatment programs for the rapidly expanding elderly population on fixed incomes in San Antonio, taking into consideration the possible different needs of the large Hispanic and non-Hispanic populations, the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio proposes to conduct a senior adult oral health survey at a sample of nine Metro Comprehensive Nutrition Sites serving approximately 1,000 persons 55 years of age and older. Because of 1) the increased prevalence of oral cancer with age, 2) American Cancer Society concern with long-term effects of tobacco and alcohol use, and 3) the increased prevalence of diabetes mellitus among Hispanics, a health history also will be taken to determine presence of diabetes and tobacco and alcohol use (by type, length of time of use, amount, and frequency of use). Comparisons will be made of oral health indices between Hispanics and non-Hispanics, tobacco and alcohol users and non-users, and subjects with and without diabetes mellitus. Levels of education will also be compared. The NIDR National Survey of Adult Dental Health form will be used to record data on oral health status, but will be adapted to include data on the presence of oral soft tissue lesions. Descriptive and univariate statistics will be used to make the comparisons. (If a lesion looks suspicious, subjects will be referred to the Health Science Center for biopsy, diagnosis, and treatment. Pathology reports will be forwarded to the researchers.) This study will help dental practitioners in the community, the school, and in public health to: 1) better understand the oral health problems of elderly Hispanics and non-Hispanics on fixed incomes and with varying educational backgrounds, 2) understand the relationships of tobacco and alcohol use and diabetes and oral health problems of this population, and 3) help dental health planners develop dental health programs for this type of population.